stuffed_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Season 70
40 of the most memorable contestants from 69 seasons come together for Season 70- All Stars. 20 contestants on Team K, and 20 on Team N!!! And they are back to play! Here is what they have to say- Team K- Ivanka- "I came to America six months ago seeking fame. I found Stuffed Drama, and I have succeeded. with each passing season, I grow smarter. I have a huge plan for me to make this biggest season ever! I have plan to be winner!!" Vladimir- "I come from Russia with sister and since this opportunity, we have been blessed. We become smarter competition each season, and I believe that I can win this season in the best of the best. Otto- "I am so excited to play such a fun game with all of my friends!! I cannot wait to meet new people and to have a great time! I know that I am playing with the best of the best!! That is so exciting that I am in the best group of people here!! I can't wait to play! Maybe I'll win too! If not, I have made some everlasting friendships." Trex- "I Am EXcItED TO Be hERe tODAy!! I am so excited to play with all of these dudes!! I have an amazing plan to beat every single on of them!! THIS IS MY TIME TO WIN!!" Narf- "What is up ma dudes?! I am rlly happy to b playin here with ma friends! I'm gonna win, so watch out!" Bobsey- "Its really cool to be here with my big bro, playing in the biggest All Star season of all time!! We think we have a very good plan this season, and one of us will win!! We aren't your slap happy brothers any more!! We are here to win, and we will do what we have to, with no regrets." Hobsey- "It is very surreal to be back at the studio where Season 1 was filmed and I took place in. I am so excited to be back playing again, and I think i can take my 4th Victory with this one!! I've won an All-Star season before you know!" Jeny- "These alleged "all stars" are just simple minded fools who think they can win. Except for my boo Bobsey of course! I dont care about people feelings, and I will do what I have to to win. Including making little children cry. With pleasure. Good luck losers, because like Season 52, this is my time to win." Hippolicious- "I'm bringing the sass, bass and body mass to this season, and I am going to be a manipulative jerk to anyone who stands in my way. This is my season to win, and no one will stop me." Fluffkin-Lola- "MY NAME IS FLUFFKIN LOLA AND I WILL WIN. WHETHER I HAVE TO EAT PEOPLE OR NOT! WHICH I WOULD LIKE TOO BECAUSE SOME OF THESE CONTESTNATS ARE NICE AND JUICY. I CANT WAIT TO PLAY, EAT AND WIN." Spamco- "I am the third richest man on earth, and the best enterpreneur ever. If I can be that amazing, I can win a season of SD. This is my 6th Season, and I can't wait to win this one. Though these are the best of the best, I am the best of the best." Gidget- "I am an original of this show, and honestly, I haven't done too good. But in this season, I really need to step up my game. Hopefully I am able to, especially with a trick or two up my sleeve." Mallard- "I am here to spread kindness through the lord, and to enjoy quality time with my friends. I hope that in this opportunity I can win a season! I am going to play my best, and hopefully, it will do me good in the competition. Praise the lord." Peanut- "I'm just so tired... hopefully I can get some sleep, and maybe win in the process... SHHH- I'm not really tired, I have a secret plan." Fluffy- "dat ish- nathan jordan. quotes to live by. and win stuffed drama too." Merrick- "I'm bringing the moves to this show!! I've gotten so close to winning every time, but I've gotten, 3rd, 3rd and 2nd!! Maybe with this Season, I'll get first." Ryne- "Its been too long since I've played the game. Last time, I was so close to winning, but I let friendship get in the way of the game, and Hendenosa won. Sorry H, but this time, its gonna be me who surprises you. I'm gonna make the right decision this time, and win." Katsuma- "I am in a lot of seasons, but I am always overlooked. This is going to stop. NOW! This season, I am gonna be a total baddie, and I'm gonna hurt people's feelings. But I'm done being the in the background contestant. This time, I've come to be the contestant. I'm going to win." Hendenosa- "I feel sort of bad for Ryne, because I'm so much better than him. And I always will be. But I'll take pity on him this year, because after all, he is my friend. I'll keep him around till like the top 10, then vote him out. I mean, only one of us can win." Oddie- "I'm Oddie. I'm one of the original players in this show. Usually, I take charge immediately and it works until mid merge, then I get voted off. This season, I'm going to lay low, until only a handful of players are left, and I can take charge and win the competition." Team N- Superman Domo-"I CAME TO LOS ANGELES WITH BROTHERS I WANT TO WIN!" Batman Domo-"I FOLLOWED BROTHERS TO LOS ANGELES I WANT TO WIN!"